


Let’s hope it’s not too late

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: AU, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight he either wins and lives, or dies trying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s hope it’s not too late

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my newest obsession, inspired completely by Cassidy Haley’s music video This Time (I urge you to watch it it’s the greatest music video I’ve ever seen and MY FEELS MY FEELS MY FEELS), in which Sam and Digger are professional fighters. This AU is pretty much 99% angst and hurt/comfort. Also the title is from another Cassidy song which you should also totally check out because it fits this AU perfectly. Um what else…I have no idea where this is going really or anything, I might end up drawing for this more than writing but we’ll see. Feedback, suggestions and ideas are encouraged with the passion of a thousand suns, please and thank you.

  
The lights are blinding as he walks up to the ring but he barely even notices, neither does he hear the crowd screaming around him, too deep in his own thoughts, in his own world.

He’s been waiting for this night for so long, fought so hard to get where he is right now. This is what the last few years of his life has been all about and this is his last chance, he’s used up all his luck, all of his chances to get here.

Tonight he either wins and lives, or dies trying.

He’s tired. So tired of fighting against his own demons, of fighting for his life. His body is trembling already but it’s not from adrenalin or nerves. No, his body is so close to giving up, to surrendering to the disease he’s been fighting against for years. He knows he doesn’t have much time left anymore, there’s a possibility he could die even in the middle of the fight, he’s very aware of that. A punch or a kick in the wrong place at the wrong time and he could be dead before he even hits the floor.

But quitting is not an option, it never has been. Fighting is his whole life and there is no way he’d take the easy way out, he’s not afraid of pain or dying.

His eyes fix on the man on the other side of the ring, his final opponent, the last man standing between him and his salvation. He needs to win this fight, he needs to win the prize money to pay for the expensive treatment that can save his life.

“You ready D? You don’t look too good, I didn’t wore you out last night did I?” The man asks with his trademark smug grin plastered on this lips.

And that all it takes for his anger to flare up.

He had been stupid, letting someone close. He had broken all of his own rules, he had vowed to never get attached to anyone, he didn’t need anyone and he would rather die than let anyone pity him. Sam still didn’t know he was sick, that was the only thing he had managed to hide from the younger man who had otherwise managed to crawl under his skin.

Trust him to have fallen for the man he has to fight to save his own life.

“Fuck you.” He only hisses, glaring at him before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, rolling his shoulders a few times and stretching his neck before slowly opening them again and stepping in the middle, indicating to the judge that he’s ready to start.

“Aww come one D don’t be like that, this fight isn’t any different from the others except that if I win I promise I’ll pay for drinks.” Sam chuckles as he moves right in front of him, the cocky smirk never leaving his lips, infuriating him further both because the fucker has no idea how much different this fight is for him and because he realizes exactly just how much he loves that smirk.

The frown on his face slips for a moment, making him look almost vulnerable as he looks up at Sam. “If you win you won’t be buying me anything.” For a split second he wants nothing more than to reach out to him, wants nothing more than to be embraced by those strong arms, to be kissed until he forgets who he is, forgets everything.

And he does reach out but it’s to lay the first punch. There might be a judge but there are no rules in this match, nothing is off limits, the more blood and dirty tricks the better actually because the audience loves that.

The punch hits Sam straight on his nose, sending his head bending backwards with a pained groan and blood splashing through the air and he can almost see the suits running this show grinning when the crowd goes wild.

He takes a step back, brows furrowed deep in concentration as his mind goes blank. There is nothing else than the ring and his opponent now, everything else is blocked and it’s not even Sam he sees regaining his composure. It’s just an opponent, just a person he gets to beat the crap out of.

His body no longer trembles, the adrenalin is finally starting to pump through his veins. He doesn’t feel the pain the disease is causing anymore.

There’s just this moment and his will to fight through it. And he will fight through it, even if he has to hurt the only person he cares about in the process.


End file.
